Teaching the Kids
by awesome scones
Summary: A sequal to "Teaching the french" A story in which our beloved english woman gets pregnant and Francis Has to raise the kid. Fem! england, and T for future content
1. Chapter 1

Alice woke up suddenly with the need to vomit; she flung out of bed and rushed to the toilet just making it in time.

Francis woke up to the sound of his wife puking and put an arm around her to make sure she was okay, rubbing his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. "ma épouse, are you okay?" he asked after she was finished.

She wiped her mouth with some toilet paper rear by and got up "Yeah, I'm fine".

* * *

Alice was back in school again teaching like she always was, the only difference was that it was a new student body, a different year, and a new last name to go by. Alice Bonnefoy.

Alice was happy that she could at least one familiar face, but it was very distracting when the Frenchman would whisper sexual remarks in front of the class. Regardless what language they were in, they were distracting.

But, then again, She could complain. She wanted him to stay.

* * *

When the school day was over Alice flopped on the couch and indulged herself in rest.

Alice woke up the smell of food. But she didn't want it. She wanted an ice cream Sunday with green beans. Not together, but on the side. "What are we having?" she asked groggily as she walked in still a little tired.

"Bouillabaisse" He replied concentrating on the food

Alice groaned and rested her head on the counter, "Problem?" The Frenchman looked up from the food and looked at his beloved wife.

"No… But… I'm not in the mood for that." She said mumbling slightly.

"what would you like?" the Frenchman asked leaning on the counter in front of her.

Alice looked up at him. "…Ice cream Sunday and green beans"

"what?" he asked staring at her quizzing

"You heard me…"

"Ma lapin… That's hardly a meal." Francis was worried something strange happened to his wife while she slept

"But that's what I really want." She replied pouting slightly before laying her head back down.

"If that's what you really want…" Francis made "meal" that she desired, and was surprised that she actually enjoyed it let alone ate it all.

* * *

After the meal, they cleaned up, got ready for bed, and laid in bed, his arms protectively around her, and her safely against his chest, they slept in peace

* * *

**authors note: Hello again! Here is a quick little intro to the sequel (was going to make a little one chapter epilogue but... I wanted to expand it to a full on sequel because reasons..)for Teaching The French! if you haven't read it, i suggest you read that one first! A little thanks to KarouUchiha for giving me the idea! so please go check out their stories!**

**Also I have A Spain x Fem! england story I am currently writing if you ship it! uhmmm and thats it Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews will be nice and ****appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the young Brit again woke up with the urge to Vomit. And the morning after that. And the one after that… And so forth and so forth. It wasn't until a few weeks has past that she figured something was off or even wrong, despite the French man nagging at her to see a doctor. She had missed her period. By two days and still nothing. She figured that maybe it was nothing to worry about. She had a fair idea of what was going on at the time.

So she carried on as normal, went to school, taught her class, came home. Today though when she go there she decided that maybe she should just check what was going on.

"Francis?"

"Yes, lapin?"

"I think I need to go to the store today."

"I'll go-"

"No," she cut him off, "no I just need a few things, I'll go by myself."

The French man sat down on the couch hesitantly, "Okay…?"

And with that she walked out the door.

* * *

She got her stupid little test thing from the store, she didn't know whether to go to Alfred's hotel room (Francis called him thinking Alice was sick so Alfred hopped on a plane over there, even though the girl told him she was fine.) or home and sneak it in.

In the end she went to Alfred's hotel, seeing as she hasn't seen him and he did fly out to make sure she was okay.

When she knocked on the door she heard a man grown, "What now" was all she could faintly make out.

When he opened the door she saw her cousin having a loose towel over his _package _but other than that he was naked. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Uhh… Kinda."

"okay. Ill wait in the lobby then."

"Nah bro, what do you need?"

Alice said nothing but raised the pink box that was to tell her fate. Alfred's eyes widened slightly, "… Bathrooms to the right." He said as he opened the door wider to let her in.

Alice walked in and when she did she saw a small girl on the couch with nothing but a sheet covering her and she assumed that she was naked under that as well.

"Alfred I told you before Im not going to do a three way." Was all she said as she sat up.

Alice blushed lightly and stuttered out "Im not- Im his cousin." The girl seemed kind of surprised by that and the American just laughed.

Alice peed on the stick and waited while her cousin and his _companion, _Maddie, got dressed. Maddie opened the door to the bathroom and asked is she needed anything to which the English woman shook her head saying no.

Then the test was finished and she read the stick.

"…. GODDAMNIT!" she yelled and Alfred ran over to the door almost trampling the girl who was just leaving. Alice threw the wretched stick on the floor. "Fuck! I am not ready to be a fucking mom!"

"Congratulations!" Alfred replied after a moment of silence. All Alice did was glare.

"Fuck you."

* * *

**WOW SHOCKER! ALICE PREGNANT? WOW I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING! AFTER ALL ITS ONLY IN THE FREAKING SUMMARY! sorry i am trash.**

**okay! this is a little late but i still have two minutes before its tomorrow so ha! update within a week. And yes that girl was supposed to be fem! canada. but I suck at portraying canada. But it is not incest because she isnt related to anyone (in this anyways) so.. yeah. It was suggested and im basically open to all suggestions.  
**

**Anyways! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alice returned home trying to sneak past Francis, but failed. "Hey, what did you need, I don't see any bags?"

"_Shit." _ Alice thought "uh… I left my wallet."

"Oh. Well you were gone a while."

"Yeah, I decided to stop at Alfred's."

"Okay."

And on that note Alice promptly left. Francis knew something was up. He didn't exactly know what, but he knew something.

* * *

When Alice woke up, she felt the nausea but she wasn't alarmed by it anymore. She puked which has become a part of her daily routine. Francis on the other hand thought it was a sickness. "You should see a doctor…" Putting an arm around her, but she shook it off.

"No. It's okay." She gave a small smile.

* * *

Alice and Francis where cooking Lunch in the kitchen. When I say cooking I mean, Francis was cooking while Alice was chopping things.

Francis walked up behind her wrapping an arm around her pulling her closer kissing the top of her head, "You know… It's been a while."

"Yes. Yes it has."

"Why don't we have some adult fun?" he gave a light chuckle

"Francis, please," she said placing her hands on her stomach, "not in front of the child."

"child…?" He looked at her confused for a moment before he put two and two together. "I'm Going to Be a Papa?!" His eyes brightened and he looked like a child opening presents on Christmas morning. Alice only laughed lightly nodding, which fancies picked her up and spun her around. "I'll be the best Papa!"

"Yes you will be." She smiled.

* * *

**early shitty Short chapter, yea! so This will be updating on wednesdays normally, so Ill try and keep to that but this is the only time I had to write nd update all week so.. deal with it.**


	4. Chapter 4

A few months have passed, and Alice looks as though she is going to pop anytime now. Francis Talks to her tummy and make sure she doesn't do anything that can even remotely harm the baby.

It was a lazy Saturday and a few days after her supposed due date. Alice had yet to have any contractions. It wasn't until noon when she was washing the dished that her water broke. "Francis! I think I need to go to the hospital now!"

"ma che—Oh merde Your water broke!"

"No dip you git!" Alice yelled back walking toward the door. "now lets go."

* * *

The baby was finally born in a few hours healthy as ever, but Alice was having complications. She looked like she was dying, as she wasn't breathing well either.

Just kidding, both the mother and child were healthy and well. Though Alice was really tired.

* * *

**I HAVE NO MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE THIS SHIT STORY LIKE ZERO. IM SO SO SORRY. BUT LOOK I MADE A SHORT CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU. YAY... I was going to make alice die just so i could quickly get this story over with but i didnt... cuz im nice. **

**REVIEWS ARE GREAT **


	5. Chapter 5

It was a healthy baby boy, who they named Arthur. It was a very beautiful baby.

Francis was almost in tears as he held the baby as Alice slept,they were both very very happy.

* * *

A few years have passed and Arthur turned five a few weeks ago, and now he was about to start school. His father told him to be nice to everyone, don't be too nervous, and to have fun. To Arthur all of those things were difficult.

He wasnt naturally nice, it was hard for him to not talk back to his parents on some days. Besides what if they are idiots? Was he supposed to be nice then? What if they made fun of him? The last one tied into being nervous. Well all of those questions caused confusion in the boy, there was always exceptions but were those acceptable? What is he forgot something? What if he has a panic attack? What if he got hurt? How was he supposed to have fun when he felt like running to his mom crying? How was he to have fun when he only ever played with his dad, and even then it was weird?

When the school day was over, athur told his father all of his aentures and mishaps and general things, francis laughed.

Arthur had a great day.

* * *

**WOW it took me like two weeks to write all of this and it wasnt even a page i am so sorry. anyways this is the ed of this story because this is utter shit, and i will probably (most likely not) re-do it. so yeah,... THE END!**


End file.
